Gwen and the King of Dragons
by Mystery1995
Summary: A young woman named Gwen meets an injured dragon who turns out to be the Dragon King. They must learn to worrk together and survive the hardships soon to come.


It was morning, the sun was out, the birds were singing and everything was peaceful. Not far from a little village, was a tall long shoulder length haired woman with strong blue eyes. She wore long white robes which came just above her feet. She was crouched in a thick forest situated near the mountains collecting different plants and herbs and placing them in a neat brown satchel. It was only when a loud pained roar shot through the sky that disturbed the woman, her head raising up quickly and stared off towards the roar. She had never heard anything like it before. She had hunted many animals before and heard many cries of pain but never one so powerful such as this. As the pained roar sounded again the woman slowly stood up and continued to stare in the direction of the roar. Whatever it was, the creature was suffering badly. The woman slowly began talking towards to roars trying to work out where they came from. Whatever it was, the creature was scaring all the animals into hiding. She walked through the thick forest cautiously listening out for the pained roars, drawing closer until finally she stopped at a small hidden cave entrance in the mountain. Cautiously the woman walked through, not knowing what to expect but she knew with her skills she could easily escape if she had to. A hurt animal was still a dangerous animal, however despite that she would never let any creature suffer if there was something she was able to do about it. The woman walked through a long narrow tunnel in the dark cave until eventually she came to a huge wide opening with a gaping hole in the top. There was a mountain of gold coins and treasure centered in the clearing, while some laid near the back walls but what caught her eye most of all was the huge red well muscled dragon with two thick long horns on it's head pointing backwards towards it's tail. Three spikes pointed towards the roof on the dragon's forehead. Two spikes situated next to the two thick spikes while the third centered in on the forehead. There was a large frill running down it's spine up to it's tail, while two frills were attached to the side of the dragon's face. The dragon had large sharp clawed webbed feet with huge red wings. She couldn't help notice though that the wings were cut quite deeply and blood oozed out of them. It laid on the floor at the edge of the mountain of gold that piled near the near the middle. The dragon's nose flared and immediately, two large orange eyes stared at the woman. It spoke it a harsh rough voice, full of anger and bitter.

"Leave this place, girl. You do not belong here."

With a great effort, the dragon heaved himself up and stared at her with menacing eyes although it was only able to hold itself up for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground again with pain. The woman's eyes were still wide with shock and she was frozen to her place for a moment however as she saw the pain in the dragon's face she shook her head softly and stood forward towards the huge dragon.

"Leave and let you suffer? No, I could never let such a magnificent creature like you suffer. Until now I had no idea dragons even existed. My name is Gwen and it looks to me that you need healing fast. You're losing a lot of blood."

The dragon stared at her for a few moments before shaking it's head. It's eyes were full of rage and hatred and it's voice still carried the same harsh tone despite the woman's attempt to be friendly.

"You foolish human, I would never accept help from the likes of you. Accepting help from your kind is weakness. Besides it is too late for me. I'd leave while you still can."

Gwen stared at the dragon, now rather intrigued. Clearly this dragon or it's kind had some sort of history with humans to hate them so much but she wondered what he meant by that warning. Leave while she still could? Was there more dragons coming perhaps? She stepped forward cautiously and spoke in a soft gentle tone.

"Accepting help from anyone isn't weakness. No, accepting help when you need it most is strength. Don't be so stubborn and idiotic. Without help you'll die. I am offering you that help because I hate to see any creature suffer. Don't be a fool, accept my aid now while it's not too late."

The dragon's amber eyes closed for a moment as the dragon breathed a large puff of smoke out of his flaring nostrils. Slowly, the dragon's eyes opened once more and it spoke once again.

"You clearly don't have the brain capacity to understand human. Even if you mend my wounds now, I will still not live. I am being hunted, betrayed by my own kind and I no longer have the numbers to win this battle. When I die, everything will change. You humans, you will all die until you're extinct. There is nothing you can do. It is already too late."

Gwen stood back, fear stabbed into her like a sharp knife in her side. Her eyes were wide with fear. Now she had no choice. Whether this dragon liked it or not she had to help this dragon, for if his words were true, all human kind depended on it.

"Then I have little choice. Like it or not I'm helping you because if I don't I'm dead anyway. Who is this dragon? Why does everything change if you die? What makes you so important?"

As Gwen asked the questions she walked up to the dragon more confidently now. She placed her satchel on the ground and opened it up to reveal the herbs she had collected earlier. She never expected to be using them on a dragon. This would be a fantastic story to tell her father if she ever made it out of here alive, not like he'd ever believe her. The dragon gave a heavy sigh and spoke once more as Gwen prepared the herbs that she needed quickly.

"What makes me so important? Haven't you figured that out yet? I overestimated your intelligence, clearly. You know, you are brave for a human. Not all humans would approach a dragon, injured or not. We are feared by many. You are just lucky human, that I am too injured to stop you right now. For your question, I suppose I can answer it, it is the least I can do. I am Draco Bloodfang, King of all dragons! My sister has started a civil war against me to take my throne and the moment she does she'll declare war on the humans. I am the only one that is stopping the extinction of your kind right now. That is what makes me so important."

By the time the dragon finished Gwen had all the herbs ready and set out to use. She looked up to the dragon her blue eyes gaped wide in shock and horror. He was the Dragon King, she never would of imagined. The most powerful and dangerous of all the dragons, right here at her mercy. She couldn't believe it, his own sister trying to kill him just to take charge. For what? Just so she could wipe out the human kind? What had humans done to dragons that made them so hated and despised by an entire race? It was a loud threatening roar in the distance that cut her thoughts off. She quickly looked up to the hole in the roof in pure horror. No, god no. Don't let that be his sister. She hadn't even started to heal him yet. She had to work fast, otherwise she and all of human kind would be doomed.


End file.
